Scales
Scales refer to the effects your pretender's dominion has upon the territory it covers. Scales, among other effects, influence the income of provinces, their population growth, resource production, and have a dominating influence on what events can trigger in a province, and how frequently. It is important to remember that scales take effect on a province-by-province basis, and that scales are caused, primarily, by the spread of a pretender's dominion and not by province ownership; therefore, the scales in a player's provinces are not necessarily those that they purchased in pretender design. If a player wishes to spread their purchased scales across their territory, that player will need to ensure their empire is adequately covered by their own dominion candles. Each scale ranges from -3 to 3 and either costs 40 design points to shift the scale towards a beneficial effect, or gives 40 design points to shift the scale towards a harmful effect. The two sides of a scale are opposite; with the exception of Heat/Cold, one side of a scale is positive and one is negative, and their effects are the inverse of each other. Heat and Cold are unique in that both sides of the scale are equally negative, except to nations that have temperature preferences, such as Caelum or Abysia. The scales and their effects are, in order: * Order/Turmoil: Each point of Order increases income by 5%, increases unrest reduction by 1, and decreases the number of events by 2%. Each point of Turmoil decreases income by 5%, decreases unrest reduction by 1, and increases the number of events by 2%. * Productivity/Sloth: Each point of Productivity increases income by 2% and increases resource production by 15%. Each point of Sloth decreases income by 2% and decreases resource production by 15%. * Heat/Cold: Each point of Heat or Cold decreases income by 5% and available supplies by 10%. However, some nations have a heat or cold preference, such as Cold Preference 2, and will treat that value as their starting point. They will recieve 0 points for taking their preferred temperature and will have no modifiers made to their income and available supplies. * Growth/Death: Each point of Growth increases income by 3%, available supplies by 15%, and causes population values to rise by 0.2% per turn. Each point of death decreases income by 3%, available supplies by 15%, and kills 0.2% of the population every turn. * Luck/Misfortune: Each point of Luck increases the likelihood of events triggering by 5%, and increases their likelihood to be positive by 15%. Each point of Misfortune also increases the likelihood of events triggering by 5%, and increases their likelihood to be negative by 15%. * Magic/Drain: Each point of Magic increases research values of mages by 1 and decreases spellcasting fatigue by 10%. Furthermore, at Magic 2, all units' Magic Resistance is decreased by 1. Each point of Drain decreases research values of mages by 1 and increases spellcasting fatigue by 10%. Furthermore, at Drain 2, all units' Magic Resistance is increased by 1.